


sometimes the dreamers finally wake up

by hvunters



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Adam is hard but then he's soft, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Military school sucks, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvunters/pseuds/hvunters
Summary: Adam is shipped off to military school and hates it, Eric is sad, Otis is still trying to find out what happened in detention, and maeve wants new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Adam would never forget the hopeless look on that beautiful boy’s face as the car drove away. His mother stood there teary-eyed like she wasn’t partly responsible for the events that were playing out. Adam didn’t necessarily pay her any mind though, not when that bright boy stood there in animal print jumper and trousers. His beautiful brown skin matched the outfit but what really stood out to Adam was the blue color that highlighted the creases of his eyes. 

Adam had watched as that beautiful boy who pushed back when Adam pushed him slowly became smaller and smaller in the distance. The long drive to the school made Adam fully realize how much he felt for him. The sinking feeling that had usually made itself known when Adam was angry; it spread through his chest quickly. It was an ache that Adam had never really felt before. Sure, he had always been angry at something his dad had said to him and sad because his mother never stood up for him. It was never that bad; it felt like a loss.

Hours had passed and the drive had been cut short causing Adam to snap out of his thoughts. He stared with his mouth agape as they approached an old stone building. The driver quickly got out of the car leaving Adam to curiously watching the interaction between the two. Adam watched a smiling grey-haired woman in uniform shake his hands gleefully. One gesture of a hand from the driver towards Adam had the woman curiously looking back at Adam. 

“What the fuck,” Adam muttered feeling the woman’s eyes scanning him over. His hands twitched as he was in desperate need of a smoke. After lighting a smoke, Adam watched as the woman muttered something and then walked quickly into the posh house. 

“Alright lad, out,” The driver said in his military-style uniform wrinkled his nose immediately after opening the door. Adam raised his eyebrows at the driver and stared at the man with a blank face. 

“What the fuck is this,” Adam asked still not getting out of the car. The driver’s eyebrow wrinkled and he sighed before closing his door. Adam rolled his eyes and quickly got out of the car. The driver quickly took Adams bag out of the back and proceeded to walk towards the building leaving Adam standing with smoke. Dread spread through Adam’s chest immediately when he was met with two men in uniforms.

“Hello, you must be Mr. Groff and I’d like to welcome you officially welcome you,” Adam took a deep breath knowing that this experience would be complete and utter shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying myself okay

To say that military school was shit was an understatement. The first thing that pissed Adam off was that he’d had to surrender his phone until the weekends and wear bloody uniforms. The phone thing wasn’t that bad because it wasn’t like he had friends anyway, but it was the fact that he couldn’t see what was happening back home. Along with the hideous uniforms were the terrible haircut that he had to get. It had been a bit vain about his hair but he couldn’t lie and say that he looked half bad with it shaved.

 

Everything else about the school was shit at it’s highest form. After they had put Adam in his uniforms he had immediately been told that he would be staying in a bunk. The bunks were just as he expected them to be; terrible. There was a thin striped mattress with a pile of folded bed sheets on the top if it. Bottom Bunk. He wasn’t a fucking bottom.

 

“What the fuck,” Adam said under his breath thinking that he was alone. As comical as this situation could have been if Adam had been watching it from afar. It was not.   

 

“You must be Groff,” A voice said from behind him. Adam turned and was met with dilated hazel eyes that stood at 5 feet.

 

“Who the fuck are you,” Adam asked clearly not amused that this short fucker has the top bunk. The boy raised his eyebrows while taking off his hat to reveal pale blonde hair. 

 

“I’m Seth and you clearly have issues so I will let you deal with it on your own. Stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours-,”

 

“I don’t bottom,” Adam said cutting off what the blonde boy was saying. As soon as he spoke those words he regretted it. The blonde boy stared at him blankly in the eyes before his lips twitched into a smirk.

 

“Neither do I,” Seth said smirking while his eyes scanned Adam up and down. Adam tried not to shift under the boy's presence but found that his gaze was clearly making Adam more and more uncomfortable.

 

“Hey Seth are you finished,” A voice said interrupting their staredown but Seth’s gaze didn’t waver.

 

“Let me make one thing clear Groff, you maybe be bigger and taller than me but I can still knock you down. Do you understand me,” Seth said now right in front of Adam.

 

“You sure you can reach,” Adam said with a smirk but it was clearly the wrong thing to say. Soon enough Adam felt himself be punched in the face and then the stomach. Adam groaned painfully as he tried to get up and retaliate.

 

“Let this be a warning new kid,” The blonde said with his boot pressed against Adam’s cheek. The little fucker had Adam pinned with his fucking boot. As soon as the blonde lifted his shoe off of Adam’s face; he was gone.

 

“Fuck,”

 

____

 

It wasn’t until later that Saturday that Adam saw the blonde boy again but this time he was accompanied by three other guys. The first was a little taller than him but had flaming red hair that surprisingly stood out against his pale skin. The second next to him was average height with dark eyebrows and tan skin. The last one had olive colored skin and sparkling green eyes. Adam turned away before they could get a glimpse at him.

 

There hasn’t been much Adam could do since it was only the weekend and Adam had only been introduced to teachers. He had no friends at his other school and certainly didn’t want to make any here. The sinking feeling in his chest was back and Adam pulled out a smoke and lit it. Clearly, he wasn’t supposed to but he didn’t really care. Anything to defy his father and all the expectations that his father placed on him.

 

Breathing in the smoke brought flashes of the dance back into Adam’s mind. The way that beautiful boy looked dressed up with the color on his lips and on his eyes. The way he had watched a father embrace his son and accept him for who he was with love. The way that he had confronted, if you could say that, his father in the gym in front of everyone. With shaking hands and the smoke dangling in between his finger he almost didn’t notice the curious eyes that were watching him.

 

 "Hey you’re that new kid,” Adam said nothing as he turned his head and raised his an eyebrow. Taking another puff of smoke and blowing it towards the guy in front of him.

 

 “What do you want,” Adam replies clearly uninterested.

 

“You’re the new kid that shares a room with Barnett,”

 

  “Who,” Adam asked now curious as to what the stranger was going on about. Adam really didn’t want to deal with other students so soon but he didn’t have much of a choice. He was about to begin classes with new teachers and his first taste of drills with other sergeants.  

 

“You share with Seth Davies. My friends and I wanted to wish you good luck with sharing a room with him,” The guy said pointing towards his friends who were staring at the exchange curiously.

 

“Why would you do that,” Adam asked curiously noting that everyone around them was now staring at the two.

 

“Cause he’s a pillow biter,” Adam nearly choked on the smoke that he had been inhaling. That statement had seemed to really draw everyone's attention around them. Adam stared blankly without moving as he watched the boy become more nervous.

 

“ I don't like that word,” the blonde said slowly walking up towards the pair like a predator stalking its prey. His three friends stood still behind him as if they were waiting for a fight to break out.

 

“It’s true, isn’t it Davies? Did you tell the new kid what you did to Brown in the washrooms,” His tone was playful and he wore a smirk that Seth clearly didn’t appreciate The people around him were clearly intent on antagonizing the situation much to Adam’s annoyance.  

 

“Hmm, maybe you could remind me and everyone else what I did to Brown in the washrooms,” Seth said with a smirk. Silently walking away from the crowd of people, Adam turned as he watched the boy start to open his mouth to speak but was immediately punched in the face. The blonde stood over him with bloody knuckles and a harsh grin.

 

“Fucking Christ,” Adam said knowing that conflict that he would have later with the same blonde that seemed to enjoy fighting a little too much for Adam’s liking.


End file.
